


Day 236 - Tell me true (4/?)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [236]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Humor, Innuendo, Logic, M/M, Or the lack thereof, Religion, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock Holmes is not a religious man.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 236 - Tell me true (4/?)

Sherlock Holmes is not a religious man.

He is a scientist, so there are several reasons, the most important one the lack of empirical evidence, closely followed by the fact that the concept of an omnipotent entity is logically contradictory. 

Sherlock Holmes is not a religious man. He is not so sure about John though. He knows that John called upon God to help him when he was bleeding out in Afghanistan. It’s an all too human thing to call on an omnipotent entity when nobody else can help.

But was it just that or is there more to it?

Sometimes all his deductions are of no use and all he can do is ask.

“John, how do you feel about God?”

“Hm?”

“You asked God for help when you were shot.”

“Yes, that’s true. I didn't really expect him to hear me though.”

“So you don’t believe in his existence?”

“Have you noticed the occasions that usually tempt me to say ‘oh God’?”

Sherlock pale cheeks flushing pink with arousal is still one of the most beautiful things to John. He grins when Sherlock has to swallow twice before he can speak.

“I feel the urgent need to go to my knees.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes. Come on, let’s see how fast I can get you to shout some blasphemies.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'religion, religious'.
> 
> I apologise if I hurt someone's religious feelings. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion on the matter. This is mine.


End file.
